Legend of Piratica
by Llama Angel
Summary: Brielle Turner gets captured by a fearsome Spanish captain. Does she have the courage to free the ship from the venemous captian while her friends are coming to her rescue? Eventually Barbossa/OC. Rated T for implied sexual content.


Legend of Piratica

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from POTC. I own Brielle and everything Spanish in this story. My Spanish is a little rusty, so I apologize if anything Spanish is grammatically incorrect. Please correct me when you review. Thanks!

Chapter 1

The Black Pearl, the most fearsome ship in the Caribbean, was currently locked in a sea battle with a Spanish ship named the Devil's Treasure. Chaos reigned as cannons boomed and swords clashed on both ships. They were both equally matched in speed and power. Unfortunately, the Devil's Treasure greatly outnumbered the Black Pearl.

On the main deck of the Black Pearl, Brielle Turner was crossing blades with a Spanish crewman. She was fiercer than her opponent, but he was quicker. She had received a few cuts on her arms and sides, but they weren't serious. Unexpectedly, he kicked her sword out of her hand. She heard it clatter on the deck a fair distance away. He also kicked her hard in the ribs and she was forced to her knees due to the intense pain. She was trapped and weaponless. She looked around and Barbossa was the closest to her.

"Hector!" she bellowed.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa shouted back. He was fighting two enemy pirates simultaneously. With two swords, he was excellently defending himself.

Bri sighed angrily and scrambled to recover her sword. It was lying by the bow. Her opponent trapped her. She could either fight him, or turn around and fall into the roaring sea below. She was growing desperate.

"HECTOR!" she screamed as she ducked from her opponent's sword swinging for her head. Her head missed the sharp blade by an inch.

Barbossa finally ran to her assistance. He pulled out his pistol and shot the Spanish pirate. He collapsed onto the deck. Bri recovered her sword and dragged the dead body to the edge. She pushed it overboard. At that moment, more enemy pirates ran towards them.

"Finally!" Bri said to Barbossa as she glared at him.

Barbossa glared back at her. "A simple thank ye will do!" he hissed. "I can't do everythin'!"

"You boast that you can all the time," Bri said calmly.

They fought back to back as they battled their enemies. Bri started to feel guilty. It was her idea to engage the Devil's Treasure. She had no idea that they would be so outnumbered. She was also getting irritated because the feathers from Barbossa's hat were tickling her face. She howled angrily and ripped the feathers off.

"You owe me a new hat for that!" Barbossa yelled. Bri ignored him and the battle raged on for a few more minutes. Suddenly, weapon s lowered and cannons ceased fire.

"PARLAY!" Jack Sparrow shouted. "Let's stop damagin' my ship and call it a truce, eh?"

The Spanish Captain stepped towards Jack. He was as tall as Jack but he was a little wider. His dark hair was in a loose ponytail. His hat was red with black and white feathers. His red overcoat appeared brand new. His thick mustache and beard covered most of his face. His cold brown eyes glared menacingly at everyone. "Me llamo Captain Cortez," he said in Spanish. Only his crew understood him. Everyone else looked confused.

"Do ye speak English, mate?" Jack asked.

The captain rolled his eyes. "I am Captain Cortez," he said in English. His Spanish accent was very thick.

"Well, Captain, ya can have forty percent of our plunder, savvy?" Jack negotiated.

Captain Cortez hastily shook his head. He looked past Jack and spotted Bri standing beside Barbossa."I want the girl," he said.

"Bri's brown eyes widened. "What?" she asked in surprise.

Bill Turner angrily drew his sword. "I don't think so," he growled protectively. "Not my sister."

"Steady, Bootstrap," Jack warned."We don't want to upset the nice Spanish captain do we?"

"The ship…or the girl," Cortez said. "Your choice." He smiled evilly at them. He liked to give ultimatums.

Jack didn't hesitate for one second. "The girl is all yours." He waved his arm in her direction.

"Jack!" Bri yelled exasperatedly.

"Gotta protect the ship, luv, my apologies," Jack said, although he didn't sound sorry at all.

As the Spanish crewmen walked towards Bri, Barbossa stood in front of her protectively. He pointed his pistol at them. "Touch her, and I'll nail yer entrails to the mast!" he threatened.

"We had a deal," Cortez said to Jack angrily.

Jack smiled warmly. "Go claim your prize then. Barbossa, Bootstrap, let our guest take his prize."

"No!" Bill stood in front of Bri beside Barbossa. A Spanish crewman grabbed a hold of Bill. His grip was strong, so Bill couldn't escape.

Barbossa grabbed Bri's arm protectively. It took three crewmen to detach her from Barbossa's grip. She struggled, bit, kicked, and scratched, but she was still being led onto the deck of the Spanish ship. Bill was then released.

"You'll get yours, Jack Sparrow!" she screamed. She looked at her brother and never saw him so angry. The last person she laid eyes on was Barbossa. She tried to get a memorizing image of his pained face. She didn't take her eyes off of him as orders were shouted to make sail, even when her hands were tied and the ship began to sail away.

What do ya think? I wrote this story before A Life So Changed. I have major writer's block for that one, so I'm writing this one until I have more ideas. Please review! Thanks!~ Llama Angel


End file.
